


Luck And The Lack Thereof

by m0rkl



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: But not everything is going to be dark and depressing I promise, Gen, Pre-Canon, accidental alcohol usage, mentions of sexual assault of a child, the pains of growing up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m0rkl/pseuds/m0rkl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen never had the best of luck. From the moment he has born the world treated him like shit and continued to do so throughout his life. Anytime things began to look like they would be alright, fate would tear it right out from underneath the boy's feet.</p><p>However, sometimes the world wasn't as much of an asshole as it could have been.</p><p>Growing up is hard. Growing up trans is harder. Growing up trans and the Destroyer of Time? Well, only Allen Walker would be lucky enough to survive such fate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to accept the fact that I am pathetic trash and so I've come back to the world of fanfiction writing. This will be a multi-chapter, but they won't chronological order and they could all be read as stand-alone pieces. They will end up being from multiple POV as well. So if you don't like that this one is rather Cross-centric, I can assure you they won't all be this away. 
> 
> tbh by the end of this, everyone is going to be queer... I headcanon all the queer and no one can stop me.
> 
> [unbeta-ed but if anyone would like to beta future chapters I would love you forever]

(Cross POV)  

 

            The first time it happened, Allen cried in the bathroom all morning until Cross returned, banging on the door yelling for his idiot apprentice to quit lying around and find a job. He dried his tears and pulled on a calm, collected face.

 

            “You could try getting a job too you know, Master.” He shined a grin at Cross, earning him a hard cuff on the head.

 

            “Dumbass! Beautiful people don’t have to work. That’s what brats apprentices are for.” Crossed grumbled, sticking a cigarette between his lips. Clearly something was wrong with the boy. That smile might be able to fool the rest of the world, but the General could tell when his apprentice was hiding something. “Get me another packet of cigarettes. And make it quick.” The white haired boy grumbled something under his breath as he pulled on a brown cap and shuffled out the door. “I said quickly!” Cross growled and threw a nearly empty glass of scotch at him. It shatter in the wall just as Allen slipped out the door. Now to figure out what was going on with his idiot apprentice.

 

            As cruel as General Cross was, he genuinely did care about Allen. None of Allen’s deepest troubles were ever spoken aloud unless Cross fought tooth and nail to drag it out. Even if Allen groaned and bantered about how unreasonable his master was, those were never the things that really troubled the boy. When Allen truly was upset, he acted completely normal. The general had to really be paying attention to notice the signs of pain just beneath the mask Allen always wore. The last time it happened had been just a few months ago when they had arrived in Ireland.

 

            _He could sense hints of fear coming off the boy as they down the somewhat empty street. Usually Allen would trail a few paces behind him or trot a few steps ahead, chasing after Timcampy. Right now, Allen was right in step with the General, not even an arms length away. If anyone else were to look at Allen they would say he seemed calm, but Cross could see the all too familiar, vacant look in the boy’s eyes. The kid was scared. Possibly even terrified._

_“Hey, idiot apprentice.” Allen looked up at his master, tilting his head slightly. “Run into that pawnshop there and see what you can sell this for.” Cross reached into his pocket and dropped a detailed pocket watch for the boy to catch. Taking out a cigarette, Cross observed his apprentice. Allen stared at the watch, then he turned his head to watch through the glass window of the shop. So, it was definitely something about the shop that he was afraid of. “What are you waiting for, brat?”_

_“Hm…” Scrunched up his eyebrow’s Allen stared up at his master. That vacant look in those stone grey eyes would never cease to distress Cross. “Where did you even get this from Master? You didn’t steal it did you? I refuse to take the blame if some rich old man comes looking for it!”_

_“You’re far to talkative, idiot apprentice.” He gave his apprentice an irritated look to cover up the concern that was brewing in the pit of his stomach. ‘This is why I never wanted to take on any damn apprentices. Caring about them is fucking awful.’ Snatching the pocket watch back, he pushed Allen. “If a dirty little brat like you went in they’d think you stole it for sure. I’ll do it myself. Stay outside.” The boy grimaced, but then he nodded and went to stand just beside outside the shop window. A glance at Timcampy told the golem to stay with Allen. “It’s time for the grown ups to talk now.” Cross growled under his breath._

_“Hello, sir!” A greasy looking man greeted him from behind the counter. The exorcist looked to the side as he exhaled from his cigarette. Seeing the man’s beady eyes and unkempt hair just pissed him off. “How can I help you?”_

_“I was looking to sell this watch. It’s made of silver and is in working condition.” He placed the pocket watch on the table then folded his arms over his chest._

_“Ah, this is a decent watch my friend.” The shopkeeper grinned hoping to swindle the man, but Cross was more aware than aware of what the watch was worth. It was something a girl had left with him a while back. The thing wasn’t very high class, but it wasn’t a trinket either. “I can give you… hm, a shilling for it. I’ll make it two, though you’d make a great deal more selling me those buttons o’yours on that jacket. I can tell they’re pure silver. Or that interesting mask of you got there!”_

_“The watch is worth at least three shillings. I won’t take less than that.” He interrupted sharply. “Nothing else on my person is for sale. However…” Cross paused and let his gaze travel over to Allen who could be seen through the window. “I’m sure that useless apprentice of mine has something of value.”_

_“The child’s yours then?” The shopkeeper’s eyebrows lifted and a unsettling smile grew over his face. “E’was just in here yesterday looking for a hat probably for that odd colored hair. Pity didn’t have anything the kid could afford.”_

_“Hm.” The General hummed, watching the man’s pupil’s dilate as he stared too intently at Allen._

_“Pretty little thing you’ve got, that one. Pity about ‘er strange scar an’ the hair, then again it gives a sorta appeal.” He winked and Cross felt a wave of disgust wash over him. Had he any less self-control, Cross would beaten the man near to death toss him in the sewer to rot like the vile vermin he was. But now was not the time._

_“I’ll take four for the watch.” Holding out a gloved hand, Cross glared impatiently._

_“Eh? Didn’t you want more? I—“_

_“Four shillings for the watch and you won’t get any more trouble than you’re asking for.” He reiterated, sounding suddenly cold and far more dangerous._

_“R-right… Four shillings.” He dropped the money into Cross’s hand and muttered a nervous farewell._

_“Let’s go, brat.” And they were off again down the street._

_Later in the evening, Cross had gotten a room for the night and had begun to question his apprentice. As expected the boy pretend as though nothing was wrong, but Cross could see his smalls fists beginning to shake._

_“Don’t try to play me for a fucking fool Allen!” Cross roared, slamming his fist into the wooden table so hard splinters came up. “Tell me what happened.”_

_“Master…” He sounded on the verge of tears._

_“Did he…?” To tell the truth, Cross didn’t want to hear the answer. As awful as he was to Allen, he couldn’t stand the thought of someone harming the boy in any way. And the thought of someone molesting him? It made Cross’s blood boil._

_“He didn’t… well not much but… I—I’m sorry, Master!” Hot tears began to fall from Allen’s closed eyes. “I shouldn’t of… of gone out, I know. I didn’t think he’d follow me and—and…” The young boy was swiping furiously at his tears, but Cross pulled him towards him so that Allen’s forehead rested on his shoulder. He shivered a bit before dissolving into sobs._

_“It’s not your fault people are disgusting rat bastards.” Cross fought to remain calm as he stroked the back of Allen’s head. It wasn’t long before the child’s sobs had quieted and he had fallen asleep. This talk was far from over, but for now he would let the boy rest. Cross laid his apprentice on the bed instead of leaving the on the cold floor, as he usually would. It was doubtful he would be sleeping anytime soon anyways. He gave the sleeping form of his apprentice one more glance, promising to up his training in the coming weeks._

_But for now, he had some vermin to dispose of._

__

 

            Opening the bathroom door with his boot, Cross watched Timcampy flutter into the bathroom and settle on the edge of the sink. What could have upset his apprentice this time? No one had assaulted him again, had they? No, Allen hadn’t been out that night and besides, he was progressing quickly with his training. The boy could easily handle one or two civilian creeps on his own.

 

            Cross took a puff of his cigarette and groaned. His stupid apprentice tried to keep everything under lock and key, so even if Cross would tell something was wrong, it was always near impossible to find out what without hearing from the boy himself. Sensing his creator’s distress, Tim flew up to Cross’s face and let out a small growl.

 

            “You got any idea what the brat’s problem is?” He asked, not actually expecting his golem to be any help, but to his surprise, Tim flew over to the small waste bin near the sink and dove in. “What’s fucking disgusting. What the hell are you doing?” After a moment, Tim re-emerged carrying a balled up piece of cloth. Was that… Allen’s underwear? “What the fuck? Did that little shit wet the fucking bed at his age? I’m gonna fucking kill—“ Tim dropped the pair of boxers on the floor, letting Cross see better.

 

            “Oh shit. Oh shit, this is way above my pay grade.” A part of him knew this was going to happen eventually, but Cross had simply shoved the thought aside like he did most of his responsibilities. “You have got to be fucking kidding me!” The boxers were stained with blood and Cross had spent enough time around pretty young girls to know exactly what that meant. “Fuck! Who fucking thought it was a good idea to give me an apprentice? And shitty little kid at that! I did not sign up to become a damn nanny! Fuck you for dying Mana and you know what fuck you too Neah you bastard!” Cross raged, slamming his foot into the bathroom door until it broke.

 

            “Master, no! Stop that! I’m going to be the one to have to pay for that, you bastard!” Mere seconds after Cross had finished his vocal outburst, his young apprentice had come trotting through the door, a pack of cigarettes in hand.

 

            “Shut up, ugly brat!” Snatching the pack out of Allen’s hand, Cross picked up his wide brimmed hat and put it on angrily. “Pack up, now. We’re leaving.”

 

            “What? Why?! We only got here yesterday! The room is paid for already, can’t we leaving in the morning?”

 

            “I said pack!” One of the bags was thrown at Allen and had he any slower reflexes it would have hit him smack in the face. “I need a fucking vacation.” Marian left out an exhausted breath as he leaned against the doorframe.

 

            “Can I at least know where we’re going?” He groaned as he began folding things into the bags.

 

            “I have to make a call.” Cross said, turning find a telephone he could connect Tim to.

           

            “That doesn’t answer my question, stupid Master!”

 

            “Liverpool.”

 

            “To visit Mother?” There was no hiding the excitement in Allen’s voice this time.

 

            “Yeah.”

 

            “But… why?”

 

            “I think you know exactly why you’re going to go see the old hag, fucking idiot.”

 

            “Oh…” Allen flushed redder than a tomato and hung his head.

 

            “Now hurry your ass up or I’ll make you walk on your hands the whole way there!” He snapped.

 

            “Master!” A narrowly missed shoe to the head shut Allen up.

 

            “Be ready outside in five minutes.” There was a telephone near the main desk of the inn they were staying at. Cross connected Timcampy and called the old woman. “Hey old hag.”

 

            “The hell do you want , Cross?” Mother sighed.

 

            “We’ll be heading your way in just a little while. Should arrive by sundown.”

 

            “What’s happened? It’s not like you to come visit for a nice chat.” She asked.

 

            “It’s the brat.”

 

            “Is he alright? What’s happened Cross?” Concern flashed brief over her face, obviously unseen by Cross, but he could hear it in her voice anyways.

 

            “The idiot is fine. He’s just-- Well, he’s what now thirteen… Fourteen by the end of next month.” How the hell was he supposed to put this? It’s not as though he had ever experienced it himself or even seen witnessed someone else go through it. “I considered myself a man by that age, but Allen is a bit different than I am and--”

 

            “He’s started to menstruate.” Cross gave her a confirming hum. “Well, bringing him here is a good idea. I will teach Allen what he needs to know. God knows you’d end up doing something to scar that boy forever… even more so than you already have.”

 

            “Ah, shut up hag.”

 

            “Make sure he’s been eating well, though I doubt that’s any problem. If you can, have him drink some caffeinated tea. I’ll see you two this evening.” The line clicked and the conversation was over.

 

            To be honest, the exorcist was exhausted anyways so a few days of a familiar place wouldn’t hurt. While he hated to be in cooped up in that small house, Cross knew there would be plenty of medical books and journals on Mother’s bookshelves. She would no doubt have at least one book on reproductive systems. And he could look into that doctor he heard was working on a sort of suppressant for menstruation. Cross sighed heavily. At least this gave him something to do while he couldn’t go drink wine with pretty women. A minute later, Allen came down the stair carrying all of their bags.

 

            “Took you long enough, idiot apprentice.” Cross tore his bag out of the arms of his apprentice and threw it over his shoulder. If Allen noticed the miniscule gesture of care, he didn’t make it known.


	2. A Scene from a Children's Book

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny makes all of the uniforms for the exorcists. Everyone had different needs so every uniform is made to fit them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, starting the first day of the year with some fanfiction. Brilliant. 
> 
> I really should figure out a schedule for when I'm gonna update... I also would really love a beta reader if anyone would like to take me up on that offer. Anyways, enjoy!

 

            “Allen!” Johnny came trotting down the hall after Allen, who was going off to do his morning training. He was excited to bring the young exorcist the item that he spent the past week perfecting.

 

            “Good morning, Johnny.” He smiled brightly, tilting his head to the side a little. The boy glowed with a gentle sort of charisma and it never ceased to make Johnny stare at bit. “Its rare to see you running around this early.”

 

            “Ah, um well I’ve been up all night I guess. Didn’t notice the time, but there’s nothing new there.” He chuckled lightly, then remembered the reason for yet another night of work instead of sleep. “I’ve made this for you !” Johnny handed the exorcist what looked like a plain black undershirt. Feeling the material, between his fingers, Allen felt gratitude bubble in his gut before the scientist could even explain what it was. “It can go under your uniform and if you like, your plain clothes. It’s a compression shirt, but the material is light and breathable while still being incredibly durable. I know you can’t bind when you’re going into battle, so the fibers are woven in such a way that it will compress flesh, but not restrict your ribcage.”

 

            “O-oh, Johnny thank you.” The white haired teen was startled by the caring gesture for a moment, but then he gave Jonny a smile full of gratitude. “You’ve been so kind to me since I arrived at the Order. I don’t know how I could ever repay you.”

 

            “What? No, Allen this is my job. I’ve made a couple of binders for others in the Order as well.”

 

            Allen felt a sharp pain in his gut like someone had stabbed him with a chopstick. ‘Of course, Johnny was just doing his job. Why else would he have made this for someone who’s hardly been here for two months?’ He was quite embarrassed for thinking of himself as important enough to the scientist that he would go out his way to do this. He wasn’t special(being cursed didn’t count) so it was obvious that he wouldn’t be given any sort of special attention. But why did he feel a little disappointed? Allen was no stranger to keeping certain boundaries. He figured this meant that they were just colleagues, not friends.

 

            “What’s-- oh! I didn’t mean--” Johnny had noticed the slight falter in the boy’s smile and realized that he hadn’t gotten he message across quite as he had intended to. Allen must have misunderstood. “I just mean that this is my job don’t need to repay me in any way for the material or for making anything. I made this for you because you’re my friend and I knew it would be helpful! It wasn’t just some assignment from the higher ups.”

 

            “Johnny, its alright there’s no need—“

 

            “Yes there is! Allen I make the uniforms for everyone here in the Order. That means I get to talk to all of the exorcists on a regular basis. Every exorcist has different needs for their uniform, so I try my best to get to know you all.” Tears began to collect at the corners of Johnny’s eyes, putting watermarks on his thick glasses. “But-…But that doesn’t mean I’m only doing it because it’s my job. Allen, the part I like most about my job is trying to become friends with all of you! I take my job very seriously because I’m doing the best I can you keep my precious friends just a little bit safer.” Johnny’s fists were curled tightly into the shirt that they were both still holding onto. “And I’m so happy we became friends.”

 

            “I-I’m so glad I became friends with you too Johnny.” Happiness filled his head, but Allen’s throat felt tight. Tears well up in his silver eyes and suddenly both of them were crying very loudly with ugly scrunched up faces.

\-------

 

            Suman Dark, approached the training hall ready to start his daily routine, but something caught his attention. It sounded like two people crying. ‘Is someone hurt?’ he thought as he rounded the corner. When Suman saw the source of the crying, he was a combination of relieved, confused and annoyed. Two younger members of the Order were crying obnoxiously and clutching a piece of cloth. For some reason he was reminded of one of the storybooks he had given his daughter, small animals and friendship or something like that. “What the fuck?” He grumbled under his breath and started again for the training hall.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot shorter than the last, but I didn't think it needed to be any longer.
> 
> Also, I completely made up everything Johnny said about the shirt. I don’t know jack shit about one would go about making a modified binder, but you know what? If Komui can make a fucking octopus canon, Johnny can make a damn battle binder.


	3. By Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child was called many things in their short life. The only one that ever fit was Allen Walker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of a mess. It's a different style than I had really meant for it to be, but I didn't know how else to get across the feeling I wanted. The pronouns also switch around a lot and I hope that doesn't become too confusing. I did it like this:
> 
> The child- they/them
> 
> Red- they/them... even though people would have used she/her
> 
> Allie- she/her
> 
> Allen- he/him
> 
> Also, if anyone has any requests for a situation or time in Allen's life that they would like to see, feel free to let me know.
> 
> __________________________________________

            The first thing the child could remember being called was ‘bitch’. The name was often preceded by ‘filthy’, or ‘demon’. Sometimes, the child was called ‘monster’. But it was clear in the child’s young mind, that they did not have a name. Monsters and demons didn’t have names. People didn’t name the trash they threw out the back door.

            Regardless of whether the child had a name or not, people would always call them something. Their least favorite was ‘little demon bitch’. The big men often called the child that when they threw them into the alley or stomped on their ugly unmoving arm.

            As the child grew a bit older, they began to be called Red for their messy auburn hair. Most of the time is was so matted and dirty that it was a wonder anyone could actually tell the color. But ‘Red’ still wasn’t a name. Not really. It was the same as being called ‘demon’ or ‘monster’ or ‘creature’ or ‘bitch’. Just a descriptive word people would shout at the child.

            When the child began to work odd jobs at the circus, they got called ‘brat’, ‘little shit’, ‘freak’ and ‘bitch’, just as often as they were called Red. Some would also refer to them as ‘girl’ and say ‘she’ or ‘her’, but Red hated being called those things the most. Maybe it was because demons and freaks weren’t supposed to be called ‘girl’ or ‘she’ or ‘her’. ‘Girl’s and ‘she’s and ‘her’s were the tall and pretty dancers and acrobats who wore colorful tights and had big fancy hair. Red was none of those things. Girls smiled and laughed and sang. Red did none of those things. Maybe that was why it irritated Red more when the ringmaster shouted, “Come here girl!” than it did when he shouted, “Get to work you little shit.”

            In the child’s seventh year, just before fall, a new clown arrived at the circus. The child quickly decided that this man was completely insane. He and his stupid dog waltzed around, charming folks with silly tricks and jokes. Red hated clowns. From what the child knew, clowns smiled and did tricks for the audience, but beat and shouted at the small freak that did odd jobs. That’s what Cosmo did, at least.

            But as the child stood next to the less familiar clown, staring at the shallow grave of the dog named Allen, Red had to wonder now if it was just Cosmo who shouted and beat, not clowns in general. The child had liked that dog. He licked Red’s ugly left arm and was warm and wasn’t disgusted or scared of the child like everyone else was. No one had ever touched the child before without intent to harm.

            The clown who had owned the dog was named Mana. Every time Red interacted with the man, he felt more and more certain that the he was a complete idiot. But he was a clown too and clowns were angry and mean if you weren’t a paying customer. So, when Mana tried to wipe their face of the bruises Cosmo had left and asked the child’s name, Red wasn’t sure what to say.

            The child told Mana, “I ain’ got no name, but y’ave te call me som’, ye call me Red.” And the man laughed. In that moment, Red had never hated clowns more. Their stupid false smiles and forced laughter. But when Mana asked, Red if she would like to travel with him, the child found themselves saying agreeing even if Mana had called them ‘she’ over and over. Maybe if this crazy foolish man called the child ‘she’ often enough, then they would become one of those girls who smiled and danced and laughed.

            One day, Mana thought it was time that Red was given a proper name. Red, of course, was not interested. The child did not want a name and they definitely did not want to be called Ellen, Helen, Allie, or any other form of the name Allen. Red did not want to be named after a dead dog. But Mana didn’t listen and soon the child called Red became the girl named Allie. As much as she claimed to hate the name, Mana had pulled the nameless freak from the circus and gave that child an identity.For that she was eternally grateful.

            Allie Walker.

            The name felt like a gift. She liked ‘Walker’. That name fit like a glove, warm and comfortable. ‘Allie’ felt more like the large oven mitt she used to cover her deformed left arm. It stayed on, but it hardly did anything more than hide the ugly flesh.

            Still, Allie Walker treasured her name. It was a precious gift from her father, Mana Walker. Finally, she belonged somewhere. Her home was no longer the cold dark alley way or the warm spot under the circus kitchen’s carriage. Home was an obnoxious clown with a stupid smile and a annoying laugh. It wasn’t perfect. The pair still went to sleep cold and hungry some nights and people still were still cruel. This new life was more than anything she had ever known, even Allie still if got called ‘bitch’ and ‘demon’. Even if she was named after a dead dog. Even if Mana was losing his mind more and more each day, to Allie, this was heaven.

\--------

            When Mana first died, he took with him all the gifts he had given Allie. The child felt once again, cold and alone. When Mana died, so did Allie. And when death occurs, the Earl arrives. He told the child to call out her father’s name, and she eagerly did so. If the child gave Mana his name, just as Mana had done for her, maybe it would be enough to bring him back. When Allie was given a name, it gave the child life she had never known. Maybe Mana’s name would give him life too.

            But it didn’t. The name was called out and it did nothing, but bring more pain and terror. As she screamed her father’s name, life was not brought to him, but rather a second death. In a confusing whirl of violence, the ugly useless arm that the child hated to much, came to life and stole Mana away. The child didn’t think it was possible to feel deader than they did before Mana arrived. Now, they had nothing left. No name. No identity. No will to live.

            Marian Cross had been watching the odd father and for almost a year now. Earlier this week, Mana had been hit by a carriage and killed. Allie Walker had been left behind, an orphan once again. When the exorcist approached that same child, bleeding on the cold ground, he felt a misplaced sense of guilt. This wasn’t his fault, but he certainly had done nothing to prevent the suffering he knew the child would face.

            “How would you like to become an exorcist, Allie Walker?” But he got no response. The body left behind was vacant, but breathing. Cross figured that was a fate far worse than death. Still, he could not abandon his mission. Perhaps it would be easier if the child never regained a sense of self. Then there would be nothing lost when Neah finally woke up. Just an empty vessel for the 14th.

            But the child did regain a self. Well, more accurately, the child took on a self. Allie Walker was dead and would stay dead. The child that now existed was Allen Walker. After a month of screaming in pain and begging for death, Allen Walker woke up wearing the mask of Mana. The boy’s eyes were still vacant and dead, but he wore the perfect gentleman’s smile. Cross knew Allie Walker was never who the child really was. He wasn’t Red, ‘demon’, or ‘bitch’ either.

            The dirty, lonely, nameless child was now a boy called Allen Walker. The name went on like the heavy clown make up Mana had taught him to apply. It sat perfectly on his face and if he kept it on long enough, the face beneath would become a stranger.


	4. Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite growing up around Marian Cross, Allen doesn't drink. Actually he's not allowed to drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel obligated to write a note at the beginning. This started out funny but I feel like it fell flat towards the end. But idk if that's just me. Whatever. Enjoy!

_italics = spoken in Russian_

 

____________________________________________

 

            “Master!” Allen groaned, clutching his stomach. He watched Cross’s back, waiting for a response, got none. No surprise there. They had been walking up the hillside for about four hours now. There was no other way to get up to the drop off location where Cross would leave the innocence fragment with a trusted source, then the Order would send someone to retrieve it. But by then Cross and his apprentice would be long gone. “Master I’m hungry!

 

            “Shut up will you?” It was rare for Cross to actually do his job, but in situations like this, the general would be responsible. Okay, so maybe the only reason Cross wanted to go to this specific location in Russia, was because it was a famous(and expensive) bathhouse. But to be fair, they really were allies of the Black Order. “I’m gonna get a nice massage from a pretty woman. Drink some quality vodka…” Cross muttered to himself.

 

            “I thought you said we were here to drop off an innocence fragment?” Allen asked after hearing his master speak under his breath. The kid was gaining more and more of an attitude by the day; a far cry from the lifeless child Cross had picked up nearly a year ago.

 

            “We are, you idiot!” Growling in annoyance, Cross kicked Allen hard in the back, sending him flying like a football to the top of some stone steps. Timcampy flew after him in alarm.

 

            “You could have killed me, Master!” The boy shouted from the top of the stairs. Somehow, he had succeeded in hanging onto his bag and had used it to cushion his head before it cracked on the stone ground. Thank god for his circus training.

            “It’s a shame I didn’t!” Cross stormed up the stairs, where his frowning apprentice had waited. “Alright, brat. Time for some rules during our stay: you mention nothing about your innocence, even if it’s brought up. Don’t speak to anyone about the Order unless I tell you to. Actually, don’t speak to anyone at all. No one wants to hear broken Russian from a dirty little welp like you. And don’t use the baths unless they are empty and I say you can. I don’t suspect I need to tell you the reasons for that.” Allen just huffed and continued to make his way to the entrance of the huge building before them. Cross followed at a lazy pace, and then dropped his bag onto his apprentice before opening the door.

            “ _Well, I never expected to see your face again, Marian.”_ A tall slender woman was leaning over the main desk, giving Cross an annoyed look than slowly became a smile. Allen sighed internally. He spoke very little Russian so all he really understood was that the woman knew who Cross was.

            “ _Further to the eye, closer to the heart,_ _Aniana. Your beauty has only gotten greater since I last saw you.”_ Cross gave a sensual grin and approached the desk. Leaning against it, Cross bought his lips close to her ear. “ _Do you have that room available? The one you promised me the last time we met?”_

 _“You’re in luck. It’s usually booked months in advance, but it happens to be vacant for this entire week. The last couple cancelled last minute_.” She laughed quietly and looked Cross up and down before turning to get something from behind her desk. “ _We tend not to take walk-ins for premium rooms, but I can pull some strings, if it’s for you—“_ Aniana was interrupted by the monstrous growl of Allen’s stomach, causing the general to let out an aggravated sound. “ _Cross._ ” Her tone changed to one of surprise and slight annoyance. “ _You didn’t tell me you had a daughter._ ”

            “ ** _He_** _is not my child. Allen in my servant_.” Rubbing his forehead, Cross glared at the white haired child who was glaring right back. Trust Allen’s stomach to interfere with a nice conversation.

            “Hey! You said, ‘раб Мой’! I know what that means, Master! I’m not your servant!” He had dropped the bags at his feet and was standing stiffly near the wall with the golden golem sitting atop his head. “And I’m still hungry!”

            “Shut it, welp. Didn’t I tell you not to speak?” If he weren’t in front of a lady, Cross would have hit Allen over the head or threw something at him.

            “ _I really do hate, children, but you don’t need to be so harsh._ ” Aniana said as she, looked Allen over. Her English was subpar at best, but she could tell that Cross was not exactly being kind. “ _You know, if not for the strange features, she could be very cute young lady_.”

            “ _Yeah, well he’s an ugly little shit, not a girl.”_

            “ _It’s a boy then? I guess that’s even better, isn’t it? Pretty boys are popular with girls these days._ ” She smirked, sliding a silver key towards Cross. “ _And_ _I remember that you seem to like the pretty boys too._ ”

            “ _It gender matters not to me. I appreciate all beautiful people. That’s all that’s really important in this world._ ” The red headed man took the key between his fingers and grinned. He leaned in closer to the woman and whispered something in her ear.

            “Master…” But the boy was ignored.

            Aniana laughed, touching her well-manicured fingers to Cross’s wrist. Allen watched the two interact in exasperation. He didn’t have to understand much Russian to know that they were now discussing something lewd. Maybe it was a good thing the boy didn’t know the language. Realizing that his master wasn’t going to listen to him anytime soon, Allen sighed and sat down in one of the large, cushioned chairs in the near by sitting area.

            “Stupid womanizing bastard….” Again his stomach complained loudly, and Allen pressed a hand to it in an effort to stop he sound. When had he eaten last? There was that pastry before they left, but that was nearing on six hours ago. There had to be something for him to eat in their bags. Rifling through his own baggage, Allen found nothing but his clothes, a few loose coins and a deck of cards. For a moment, he contemplated checking Cross’s bag, but that was just asking for trouble. Besides, the man probably didn’t carry anything consumable besides alcohol.

            With his rapid metabolism and the fact that he hadn’t gotten to eat very much in the past two days, the exorcist in training was actually beginning to feel faint. Moaning pitifully, he rested his head on the armrest. Suddenly, the gleam of a colorful wrapper caught his eye. There was a candy bowl on the coffee table, full of sweets in black and red wrappers. Surely, it would be fine if he ate just one or two. Why else would it be sitting out in the open like that?

            He grabbed one and began unwrapping it. His left arm was still a bit stiff, but he was getting much better at moving his fingers. A wide grin came over the boy’s face. Chocolate! Rarely did he have the spare money to buy anything and chocolates were expensive and small, therefor not worth his money. But free chocolate? Well, Allen supposed that was the best kind of all.

\--------------------------

            Cross continued to flirt with Aniana, appreciating the lack of his idiot apprentice and his monster of a stomach. But now she was going to show him up to the room and he needed the brat to bring up the bags. “ _No where did that useless boy go?_ ” He groaned, preparing to light a cigarette for himself. Cross put away his lighter as the sound of shattering glass came from the next room. “Ah shit. _That better not be my dumbass apprentice.”_

 _“Oh dear, he said he was hungry, did he?”_ Aniana pressed her fingers to her lips and frowned.

            “ _He’s always hungry, what does that have to do with anything?_ ” Before she could respond, a small, but actually quite frightening voice rumbled from the sitting area.

            “Master? Stupid, lazy piece of shit bastard!” It was amazing how the child who hadn’t even hit puberty yet, could sound like a creature from hell.

            “ _Oh, I don’t know English very well, but that can’t be good_.”

            “ _What it is?_ ” There was more noise, maybe furniture moving around.

            “ _Well… on the coffee table, there’s a bowl of chocolates. And, well we’re an expensive venue so we don’t really have any customers who aren’t rather established folks. And we never have any children around._ ”

            “ _Would you just say it already?!_ ” Cross gritted his teeth.

            “ _Those chocolates are alcoholic_.”

 

            “Huh…. Well this ought to be interesting.” Cross mumbled in English as he went to asses the damage. “You fucking idiot—“

 

            “You’re the fuckin’ idiot, Mastah.” Allen stood next to the shattered candy bowl, which he apparently had broken with his fist. Timcampy fluttered around in distress and zoomed over to his master as soon as Cross entered the room. “I tol’ you I’s hungry!” Cross couldn’t help but laugh at his red-faced apprentice. How many of those candies had it taken him to get drunk? Not even drunk, the boy was completely smashed and half reverting back to how he had spoken as a nameless street urchin. “You nevah evah listen!”

            “Yeah, yeah alright! I’ll get you some food. Now come here before you break anything else, you welp. You’ll be paying for that by the way.” The general made to grab the child by his shirt, like he usually did, but his apprentice slipped from his grasp. “The hell? I said, come here!” But Allen was having none of that. Instead he lifted the coffee table and flung it at Cross.

            “It ain’t so great ta be the one gettin’ shit thrown at izzt now Mastah!?”

            “What the fuck?” Cross knew the activation of Allen’s innocence had given him a lot more strength, but the boy was still young and small and had never thrown a whole table before. He was faster than usual, and even before his time with Cross, Allen had never been slow. In the nick of time, Cross dodged a rather large potted plant. “Allen! I’m gonna fucki—ah!” The general let out a rather undignified sound as the tiny white haired boy delivered a flying punch that knocked Cross into the wall.

            “Okay, play times is over, brat.” Now Cross was really getting pissed. Normally, the kid could hardly make him stumble and that was if he could even land a hit at all. Where the hell had all this strength come from? Did he seriously have a drunken fist? As the child made to charge again, Cross kicked Allen and sent him flying into the wall.

            “Tha’ hurt!” Pieces of the wall as the boy stood up. Cross couldn’t decide if he was more amused or pissed off. But as Allen lunged at him again, the novelty began to wear off.

            “You’re just making this worse for yourself.” He sighed, throwing Allen into the wall again. “You’re going to pay for all of this damage.” Snagging his apprentice by the back of the neck, he slammed the boy around the room until he was no longer attempting to assault his master.

            “ _Oh my god, Cross!”_ Aniana gasped at the damage to the room and then saw Allen mumbling tiredly in Cross’s grip. “ _What in the hell happened? The boss will be furious!_ ”

            “ _I had been so looking forward to a nice relaxing stay…._ ” Once he was sure his apprentice was not going to continue on his rampage, he dropped the small body on the floor. “ _I’m terribly sorry about this, Ani. You can place the blame on this little monster and send the bill for the damages to the Order. Send them a letter and when you do, let them know you have this._ ” Motioning for Timcampy to come over, Cross held out a gloved hand. Tim dropped the glowing green crystal into his palm. “Someone from the order will be here within the next two weeks.”

            “ _You’re not going to stay? I was looking forward to spending some time with out._ ” She sighed, and move some hair from her forehead. Clearly, Aniana was disgruntled, but she really had been pleased by Cross’s sudden arrival. “ _I guess if you’re asking me to contact the Order there’s no way you’d risk them catching your scent_.”

            “ _You know me so well.”_ He said with little mirth. Picking his apprentice back up and throwing him over his shoulder, Cross sighed but still smiled lightly. “ _Such as shame to come all this way and not get to spend much time with a beautiful woman_.”

            “ _Want to spend more time with me_?” She simpered, giving the man a playful look. _“Then help clean up, Marian_.” Cross only furrowed his eyebrows at that. “ _And maybe if you do a good job. I’ll still let you stay just one night in that room._ ” Biting her bottom lip, she gave Cross one last smile before slipping away to fetch cleaning supplies.

            ‘My stupid fucking apprentice, just has ruins everything, doesn’t he?’ Cross let his smirk slip and he groaned internally. The child hadn’t even activated his innocence and the room was completely destroyed. The table was against the wall with on leg broken and there was shattered glass was on the rug. All of the chairs had been displaced some how and bits of dry wall littered the floor. It probably didn’t help that Cross had thrown Allen into the walls so many times, but it was still the brat’s fault.

            There was no way he was staying behind to help clean shit up. Maybe if the little brat weren’t passed out drunk, he’d dump it all oh him and have a good time in the lover suite. But no, he little shit was shit faced from a couple candies that amounted in less alcohol content than a mimosa. Cross decided that Allen was never allow to drink. He had planned on taking the boy to a bar as soon as he looked somewhat of age, but unless he wanted to witness the destruction of an entire town, that was not going to happen. Intoxicated, Allen was aggressive and stupidly strong. It was funny at first, but it would just be frustrating if it ever happened again.

            Making sure he had the bags as well as the unconscious brat, the general took off before Aniana could return. About twenty minutes after their escape, Allen stirred. The second, Allen’s eyes began to open, Cross let him go, causing the child to tumble off his master’s back and onto the ground.

            “M…Master…” He muttered pitifully. “My head… it hurts.”

            “It’s called a hangover, idiot apprentice.” Marian looked over his shoulder at the fallen child.

            “Eh? What happened? I thought we were staying for a while?.... I still haven’t eaten!” Allen winced at the loudness of his own voice and cradled his head.

            “It’s about time you start working on your strength more.” He said, ignoring Allen’s questions. “Now that I’ve seen what you can do, you better exceed that from now on.”

            “What? I don’t understand!” Standing uneasily, Allen frowned in confusion. “What do you mean you’ve seen what I can do? Master, what happened?”

            “You ruined my vacation you stupid little punk, that’s what! You are never allowed to touch alcohol again unless you are serving it to me. Got it?” Cross sneered and tossed Allen’s bag at his head. He nearly dropped it, but Allen just grumbled a bit and followed after his master, who had once again started down the path. “Now come along, I think its time we make our way towards Asia.”


	5. Sleepless

Allen woke with a shiver. Somewhere along the line he had stopped waking from his nightmares with whole body jolts and had taken to just snapping awake. Maybe it was because his body some how knew it was more trouble when he woke Link. Maybe he was just too tired to jack knife awake. Pulling the blankets around him tightly, Allen glanced at the clock.

 

            1:30 am.

 

            He had only been asleep for a little over an hour. In all honesty that could be considered an accomplishment with how little he had been able to sleep these days. But the nightmares were awful and they were only growing worse. It almost wasn’t worth it to try to sleep anymore. However, he knew the lack of sleep was taking its toll.

            His head felt foggy all of the time and it seemed as though anything anyone said would slip out of his head like sand through his fingers. Allen would find himself staring at nothing, thinking nothing until Link or someone else snapped him out of it. Everything felt far away and he was just so tired.

            The sensation of starting to cry built up in his throat, but instead of releasing it just stayed there. At this point he honestly wished he could cry. But the tears wouldn’t come as he teetered on the edge of a break down. It was like standing on a sheet of glass just over the edge of a cliff. Allen shifted in bed, trying to make himself comfortable, but nothing could change the hollow stabbing in his throat. He hated being unable to cry when he felt like he really needed to. Was this what Mana was feeling when they met all those years ago?

 

            Mana.

 

            Allen didn’t want to think about him right now. The stress of the present was bad enough without thinking about the past. He let out a breath. In the dark, silent room, it sounded startlingly loud. Link shifted, causing Allen to tense up. He didn’t feel like being interrogated about why he couldn’t sleep. However, Link didn’t wake and moments later the exorcist relaxed again.           

            Despite not wanting to be questioned by Link, a part of him did want the inspector to wake up. Lying awake all night was lonely. Even Link, as formal and serious as he was, would be a bit of a comfort. Allen smiled slightly at that thought. It seemed that the inspector was growing on him a bit.

            Maybe he would talk to him about being unable to sleep. It was likely that the blonde man already knew about it anyways. Perhaps they could then ask for sleeping pills or another sleep aide. Although, he worried about what sorts of side effects they may cause, not to mention if he had to wake up in the middle of the night because of some sort of attack. So maybe not sleeping pills. Still, he had to do something. This lack of sleep could make him a liability. What if he slipped up during a mission and someone got hurt because of him?

            Allen laid awake going through all of the terrible things that could happen because of his weakness. The hours dragged on like they did every night. Morning couldn’t come fast enough and when Link finally stirred awake, Allen almost let out a sigh of relief. When the man stood to stretch, he noticed Allen’s dark circled eyes looking up at him.

            “You didn’t sleep.” Link stated in his usual flat, formal tone. Allen liked to pretend that the inspector was actually concerned.

            “I did a little!” Forcing a chuckle, Allen patted down his messy white hair. It needed to be cut.

            “Hm.” Standing to get dressed, Link eyed his charge with suspicion. “Come on then. There is work to be done.” Whining pathetically, Allen rolled out of bed. As soon as he stood up, his vision blurred and a wave of dizziness hit him. “Walker?”

            “I’m fine.” He grinned at Link and sat back on the bed for a moment. Inhale. Exhale. Once the dizziness passed, he stood up again to get dressed. “Just hungry. We can get breakfast first, right?”

            “Yes, but quickly.” Link was fully dressed and braiding his long blonde hair.

            “Okay, Let’s go.” He said, as he pulled his belt tight.

            “Er, aren’t you...” The inspector avoided eye contact and cleared his throat awkwardly. “Aren’t you, uh forgetting something? Or are you just not going to wear...”

            Allen’s eyes widened in realization and his face flushed with embarrassment. He had forgotten to put on his binder. Hurriedly, he shucked his shirt and dug in his drawer for a semi-clean binder. For some reason, it felt a little tighter than usual. Then again all of his shirts were starting to become a little snug on the shoulders since he started taking the hormone serum Komui concocted. He’d have to talk to Johnny about it.

            “Okay, _now_ let’s go.” He said with false cheer. Link wasn’t fooled, but he followed the exorcist towards the dinning hall without a word. It wasn’t apparent to anyone, but Link was concerned about the boy. Perhaps his notes on Walker’s insomnia would make it to the head nurse as well.

            As the two sat down with their food, Allen pretended not to notice Link scrutinizing him. He was well aware that he looked like shit and he didn’t have to look in a mirror to know. Chomping on a piece of toast, Allen made eye contact with his second shadow. “So what’s on the schedule today?”

            “You have to finish the report from the mission in Berlin.” He began. “Then you’re free to go about your day.

            “Huzzah.” Allen said dryly and swallowed the last corner of his toast. “No adventures in paperwork today?”

            “No.” Allen stared at the man a moment then returned to his food-- his food, which was suddenly not so appealing. He hated this. At first he would be hungry as usual, but no more than a few bites in, his stomach would clamp up and he felt as though he never wanted to eat again. Still, he forced himself to finish the scrambled eggs Jerry had prepared for him. It was making him sick, but he couldn’t allowed himself to run out of energy in the event of an attack. Even if he was suspected of being a traitor, he couldn’t become useless to the Order. He was still an exorcist after all and—

            “Walker.” Link’s voice cut through his thoughts. “Stop that.”

            “Stop what?” Feigning innocence was second nature to him.

            “Stop forcing yourself to eat. You’ll only make yourself sick.”

            “I’m not—“

            “Yes. You are.” He should have known it would be useless to lie to Link about this one. There were other things he could hide, but the inspector could probably read his motions with ease. “Come.”

            “But—“

            “With me Walker. Now.” The blonde man commanded loudly, catching the attention of some of the people around them. Sighing dramatically, Allen stood up.

            “Hang on, hang on.” He muttered as he hastily returns his plates and trays to Jerry’s window. When he finished, he met a very irritated Link near the door. “What is it we’re in such a hurry for?” Refusing to respond, Link turned stiffly and headed down the hall. Allen sighed and followed the inspector. Soon enough Allen recognized the direction they were headed in and slowed to a halt. “Oh, no. Why are we headed towards the infirmary?”

            “Because you have not slept through the night for almost a month now.” Link turned to face him, eyebrows furrowed.

            “But Link!” The younger man whined dramatically causing a vein in the inspector’s forehead to tick.

            “But nothing Walker. Stop acting like a child. You should know by now that your lack of sleep is affecting your performance in battle.” Of course Link was right, there was no use denying it. How long before his insomnia got in the way of battle? “I will ask the nurse to prescribe something to help you sleep.”

            “But—“

            “I really don’t want to hear it Walker.” It was impossible to get Allen to accept help, Link decided. If he didn’t force the exorcist into getting help, it would never be done. “Come along. After we stop in the infirmary, you have to finish that mission report.” Groaning loudly, Allen slumped along, knowing there was no way to get out of this.

            “Allen Walker!” The head nurse’s voice rang out as soon as they entered her domain. Her voice as surprisingly piercing despite the low volume she kept as not to disturb other patients. Marching over, she grabbed Allen by his right arm and dragged him to one of the beds. “I have not seen you in weeks! You knew you were due in for your check up at the beginning of the month!”

            “What? Was I?” He chuckled timidly. It wouldn’t be a lie to say he had forgotten about it. Though even if he had remembered, he would have done his best to avoid it anyways.

            “Hm.” Growled the nurse as she gathered a few different tools. “You workaholics. All you seem to do is make my job more difficult. Don’t you care at all about your own bodies?” She snapped, not really looking for an answer from the exorcist. The health exam went by quietly for the most part, punctuated by the nurses questions about how Allen has been eating and sleeping. Link ensured that the nurse got accurate information, much to Allen’s dismay. By the end of it, the head nurse looked like she was going to break someone’s neck, but in her eyes was a look of deep concern. “Allen, you’ve lost weight when you’ve supposed to have been gaining it. Clearly you haven’t been sleeping. What have you to say for yourself?”

            “Um, stress?” He muttered uncertainly.

            “I’m marking you as unfit for duty.” The woman picked up her clipboard and scribbled something down. “Komui will be notified immediately and you will be suspended from missions until further notice.”

            “Wait, hang on!” Allen stood from the bed to protest, but a wave of dizziness caught him. If not for Link’s quick reflexes, he would have collapsed on the floor. With the inspector gripping both of his elbows, Allen hung his head in shame.

            “As much as I agree with you Matron, is that really your call?” Link let the white haired young man sit back on the bed. “I’m not sure Central will allow an exorcist to be off duty without reason.”

            “Poor health is plenty of reason. If Central needs their exorcists so badly then they won’t mind Mr. Walker taking some time to heal rather than work himself to death! You as well, inspector!” Link was slightly taken aback as the nurse took him by the arm. “You haven’t been in for a health exam since you arrived!” She dragged him to the empty bed across from Allen’s and picked up her clipboard to scribble something down on. “Workaholics! The lot of you! Just making my job more difficult.”

            Link was still a bit flustered by the nurse’s behavior, but he regained his composure enough to sit up straight and adjust his jacket. Allen gave the inspector a sheepish grin and scratched his cheek. “I guess we both got in trouble, huh?” When Link didn’t respond, Allen just sighed and flopped on to his side. “Well, if we can’t go on missions.... can we bake some sweets?”

            Humming slightly, the older man watched Allen’s hopeful eyes and caved in. “You say ‘we’ as though you’ll be doing anything but eating them.” As Allen cheered to himself, Link held in a little sigh of relief. Hopefully this break would do them both some good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortage of updates. I lose confidence in my writing easily and my motivation to write usually follows. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one's really short but eh

            They did it. They stopped the level 4. They survived the Noah attack and stopped the download of the egg. Everyone is battered and beaten, there were too many dead, but they won. Allen wakes up to Komui tending to his arm.

            “We should stop meeting like this.” Allen jokes groggily. Too many times, he has woken up in the infirmary just as the scientist was about to take a drill to his arm.

            “Ah, Allen I’ve been wondering when you might wake up.” The man smiles fondly at the young exorcist. His love for Lenalee will never be matched, but Komui has certainly developed a sense of familial affection for the boy. “I wanted to ask you about something.”

            “Hm? Can’t it wait?” He blinks slowly and struggles to maintain consciousness. “I’m so tired.”

            “It won’t take long, I promise.” Komui smile grows and Allen feels like he’s got something big he’s about to say. It’s almost worrisome, but he’s too exhausted still to do much about it. “You’re injuries were severe, Allen. Even with your how quickly you heal, it will be quite some time before you will be well enough to go on mission. Up to three month in fact.” Komui pauses like he’s waiting for something, but Allen doesn’t know what. He furrows his eyebrows at the man, waiting for him to explain. “You won’t be able to do any intense upper body exercise for up to three months.” The last two words are emphasized and Allen is trying to figure out what significance there is to that amount of time.

             Three months. Three months. He repeats in his mind, until suddenly it clicks.

_“I would if I could, Allen.”_ It was a conversation they had earlier in the year. _“I’ve preformed top surgery before, in fact I did it for Johnny a little less than a year after he arrived at the Order. It isn’t a matter of ability, but rather a matter of time. After the procedure, even with your accelerated healing you won’t be able to do any intense upper body exercise for activity for up to three months. We just can’t afford to have an exorcist out of commission for such a long period of time. I’m sorry Allen.”_

            “Three months?” The boy mutters, his eyes widening as he realizes just what exactly Komui is trying to say. “You mean, it’s finally going to happen?!” In his excitement he tries to sit up, but his injuries cry out in protest. A smile grows across his face, blindingly bright and full of pure joy.

            “It’s due time, don’t you think?” He reaches forward to ruffle Allen’s snow colored hair. “I hardly think I have to ask now, but Allen Walker, are you ready to have top surgery?”

            Allen feels as though he might cry. Finally, he’ll be able to go without a binder. He will be able go on into battle without that tightness on his chest. He’ll get to spar shirtless like Lavi and Kanda and he’ll never have to worry about being flat enough ever again. He wipes a tear off his cheek just before it rolls of his face. Words cannot describe his joy. Grinning incessantly, he looks to Komui and asks, “When?”

            “My schedule is clear for tomorrow if you’re ready. You’ve been out for a quite some time so your condition has stabilized. I’ll be the one to do it and the surgeon who performed mine will be on hand.” If Allen had the energy, he thought he might explode. But as he shook with excitement, he remembered exactly how much his body hurt. Komui saw the look of pain on Allen’s face and went to administer some more pain medication.

            “Komui, I—“ As the drugs entered his system, he could feel the inevitable pull of sleep.

            “Rest Allen, I’ll wake you before everything happens.” The man’s smile was almost as gentle as it was when he looked at Lenalee. There was a bone deep warmth that ran through Allen.Perhaps it was from the medication, perhaps not.

            Allen had never really understood the concept of family. Sure, he had Mana, he was family, but things were different then. Was this what family was like? He smiled gently, the medication fully taking effect now.

            “Thanks...gege.” The boy wouldn’t remember the tired, slurred words later, but Komui would never forget.

 

* * *

 

            The supervisor staggered out of the room, clutching his chest. He stumbled into the hall, nearly running into Lenalee, who took him by the arm to help steady him.

            “Gege? What’s wrong?” Now that she got a better look at her brother’s face, she could tell he was frazzled and almost in tears.

            “Lenalee!” He cried, burying his head in her shoulder.

            “What? What is it?” She might have been concerned, but with the way Komui was acting, it sounded likely that the science department had destroyed his latest Komuirin or something equally ridiculous. “My sweet Lenalee! You’re now an older sister!”

            “Wha-what?!”

           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end was just a silly bit I wanted to add lol


End file.
